Sonic's piko piko hammer
by FireWitch25
Summary: Sonic has enough of Amy beating him up with her famous piko piko hammer and decides to turn the tables. I don't own the characters or the frontcover; only the plot.


(? POV)

The sky was a clear, baby blue colour with the golden sun just illuminating it. The wind was begging me to come and run along with them since they long for a companion. Who would not go for a run today? Who am I to start with? Well, I'm the world's fast,cobalt favourite fifteen year old hedgehog and hero with determined emerald eyes that has already one female swooning all over me (don't ask who...)  
Anyway, I'm going to take up the tempting offer and go for a run! As soon as I took off, I left behind a sonic boom! Hehehe, already? I've just broken my personal record! In your face Usain Bolt! You may be the fastest MAN alive but I'm the fastest THING alive! I ran past a pink object and paused for a minute. My pupils widened...

(? POV)

My jade orbs spotted the blue blur who's currently glued to the spot as I gave him a death glare. He nervously stepped forwards averting my glare. No I'm not some scary looking creature ready to rip a chunk out of him, I'm Amy Rose! A cute thirteen year old hedgehog with feather like soft fur with the shade of baby pink. I have my quills spiked downwards shorter than my shoulders and a red headband to keep it in place, My three bangs barely covered my enraged eye. I shouldn't need to describe myself anymore since I'm Sonic's closest friend (still friend zoned! Why?) you should know my appearance by now.  
"Erm...hey Amy...(gulp)...why are you so angry?" Sonic tried his best to sound sincere but his voice gave away the fact that he already knows the answer but I'll make him pay anyway.

(Sonic's POV)

Oh man! Not even God can help me from this situation! She's wearing the assassin look but...she looks darn cute like that. Oh what am I saying! Run Sonic! RUN dammit!  
"What's the day today?" Amy spoke suddenly but her voice sent another message like 'I'm gonna kill you'.  
"The day?" What a stupid question! I was expecting a 'SONIC!' or 'You better run hedgehog!'.  
"Well?"  
"Erm...Tuesday?"  
"Tuesday the what?"  
"Tuesday 22nd of January?"  
"Yes and what did we plan yesterday?" Crap! I missed OUR date! How could I forget? I know I should make an excuse!  
"Amy...I..." Before I could finish on saying my excuse, Amy's piko piko hammer suddenly appeared in her hand and flames a lit her innocent orbs. I was about to run but...  
"BAM!" Amy whacked her hammer on my head so hard, I swear I saw flying chilli dogs swirling around me! How could I be slow!?  
"Hope you learned your lesson you...you...BAKKA" Amy's voiced leaked with venom. Since when did she start learning Japanese? Never mind that! I'm going to get my revenge and it will be sweet. First thing first, I've to find Tails to treat my new bruise. Mystic ruins here I come!

Ten minutes later...

(Tails POV)

"AGAIN! Sonic, this is like the sixteenth time you missed your date with her! She even inflicts more damage on you in one shot than Eggman does in his lifetime!" I yelled at Sonic while he held an ice pack on his head.  
"I know! I know but it's not my fault that on the day of the date, something happens!" Sonic moaned.  
"Yesterday was only the chilli dog parade!"  
"That's my favourite day of the year! Obviously due to that I'll forget minuscule things like dates!" I sighed and slightly giggled at Sonic's obsession towards chilli dogs. Just like Amy's obsession towards Sonic!  
"Anyway, why do you want me to build this?"  
"Lets just say it's a revenge to a certain someone, heheheh..."  
"Sonic, don't do anything stupid!"  
"Aw come on Tails, you know me,"  
"That's why I'm warning you." I mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"N...nothing! Heheheh! I'll just get to work, okay?" I recovered and quickly got started on what Sonic's request. Sometimes I wonder who's crazier, Amy or Sonic?

Next day...

(Amy's POV)

I was walking down the nearby park just for fresh air.  
"What a lovely day, nothing can ruin it!" I mused as I lied down on a spot under the big oak tree. I let the soft grass tickle my bare, thin legs. My dainty, gloved fingers slightly stroked the delicate flowers that grew on the right. My hands aren't as childish as they were like a year ago during the time we were stuck on Earth. Just thinking about it made me remind all the moments I had with Sonic.  
"Heya Ames," speak of the devil.  
"Sonic? What are you doing here?" I asked slightly coldly.  
"I wanted to give you something, something that shows you how I feel..."  
"How you feel?" Is he going to confess? Has dreams come true?  
"...when you take out this baby!" Suddenly, a blue hammer similar to mine appeared in his hand. His eyes showed evilness and a bit of craze. I stepped back but my luck vanished as I felt my back make contact with the tree. My eyes widened. Sonic stepped forwards and with one hand pinned both my wrist above my head onto the tree. "Hope you will learn your lesson for beating ME up!" Sonic smirked evilly. As he lifted his hammer, I quickly twisted, catching him off guard and was free from his grip. I ran away from him heading towards Mystic Ruins. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic started to chase after me but left a meter gap between us. Isn't that a bit slow for the FASTEST thing alive. No time for questioning! Run Amy Run!

(Sonic's POV)

Ha ha ha ha! Thanks to Tails, I can finally get my revenge! Obviously I won't hit Amy with my hammer! That's too cruel! I don't want my Ames all bruised do I? Wait a minute? MY Ames? Since when did I start to say that? Oh well.  
Amy turned left gracefully while I had to skid a bit then turn. She looked behind her shoulder and growled in frustration at my cocky face!  
Suddenly, a robot appeared in front of Amy causing her to run straight into it. BANG!  
"Owwwww!" Amy fell on the floor.  
"AMY!" I rushed towards her to check if she was alright. She a little cut on her forehead dripping with blood. Fortunately, she was awake.  
"HO HO HO!" a menacing laughter disturbed my ears.  
"EGGMAN!" I yelled.  
"Eggman? Oh, EGGMAN!" Amy snapped out of her daze.  
"E-974! Destroy those hedgehogs! Now, nothing can come between me and Eggman-land! HO HO HO!" Eggman ordered as he continued his Santa clause laugh. His egg carrier wobbled slightly due to his obesity. I picked Amy up bridal style and put her at a safer spot.  
"Stay Here!" I demanded while she scowled.  
The robot started shooting lasers at me but I swiftly dodged them. "Hey Eggman, are you losing chunks of your brain or something 'cos this piece of junk isn't better than last time's" I grinned while his face reddened in fury.  
"Blast that hedgehog!" Eggman screamed. The robot's arms transformed and was suddenly charging up a more dangerous laser. However...CRASH! A certain red and gold hammer was flung and destroyed one of the robot's arms.  
"Nobody makes me bump into them and gets away with it! You understand!" Amy's crazy out burst gave me an idea! I summoned my blue hammer and flung it towards the robot but aimed for the core. The hammer made contact with the robot then...KABOOM!  
The robot was nothing but scrap metal. I turned to see Eggman's awestruck face and smirked.  
"What's wrong Eggy, has that shell on your head finally cracked? Heh!" I chuckled. I saw Amy whooping and doing a little victory dance.  
"Next time hedgehog, I WILL GET YOU! UNDERSTAND!" I was snapped backed to reality as Eggman retreated in his Egg carrier. I swear, one day, that would soon break down.

(Amy's POV)

Oh yeah! Uh-huh! In your face Egg-breath! Woooh! Wait a minute! Wasn't sonic just chasing me with a hammer a while ago? I saw him face me and started to walk towards me with his hammer. My mind was screaming RUN but my body just couldn't respond! I saw him walk closer and closer. I closed my eyes shut waiting for the blow but heard a THUD! I opened my eyes and saw his hammer on the floor on my right. He had a napkin in his hand and started to wipe the blood off my forehead.  
"Amy, did you actually think that I would hurt you?" Sonic asked softly.  
"Well, you were chasing me with YOUR hammer that came out of no where!" I scoffed.  
"Heh, I didn't do any harm did I? I was just giving a dose of your own medicine."  
"It sure worked but why didn't you hit me? I usually do."  
"Firstly, it's because I DON'T hit girls, unlike a certain echidna," Sonic mumbled the echidna bit. "Secondly, because of this!" Sonic grabbed my waist and his lips moulded onto my lips! At first I was shocked but then I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. My arm snaked around his quills. The kiss was indescribable! He tasted like mint! Odd, I always thought he'd taste of chilli dogs.

(Sonic's POV)

Amy tasted like a mixture of strawberries and cream! Best flavour ever! I parted the kiss and smiled. I couldn't control my blush but neither could Amy. Guess we're even.  
"Sonic, d...does this mean..." Amy stuttered.  
"...that you're no longer friend zoned, you're my girlfriend now whether you like it or not." I gave a playful look to her causing her to blush. "Thanks to my sweet PIKO PIKO hammer." I grinned as she rolled her eyes but she giggled. I wonder how tails will react to this...


End file.
